


Sweet Anticipation

by octavinelles



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, First Kiss, Realization of Feelings, Valentine’s Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octavinelles/pseuds/octavinelles
Summary: Azul Ashengrotto was not worried.He didn’t get worried over insignificant manners. As a man of business, he didn’t have time for it.He was not someone who concerned himself over things as trivial as love and hearts and chocolates. At least, so he thought.
Relationships: Original Character/Azul Ashengrotto, original female character/azul ashengrotto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Sweet Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> just a self indulgent fic of my oc/insert and azul - not a reader! please only continue if you’re alright w that 🥺 no beta so there will be mistakes. enjoy!

Azul Ashengrotto was not worried.

He didn’t get worried over insignificant manners. As a man of business, he didn’t have time for it.

He was the owner of Mostro Lounge, was someone who had managed to even throw Headmaster Crowley for a loop with his antics, was cunning and thoughtful in everything he did.

He was _not_ someone who concerned himself over things as trivial as love and hearts and chocolates. At least, so he thought.

Unable to distract himself any longer, Azul rose from his seat and exited the VIP room. He did his best to look casual as he took a cursory glance around the lounge, noting each face seated at the booths as well as any new arrivals.

_Still not here…_

Azul felt himself deflate even more at the confirmation, only to become a husk of a being when he spotted Ace and Deuce waltzing into the lounge. They had goofy smiles on their faces and were loud as ever. What irritated him more than that though were the festively decorated bags they held in their hands.

_It couldn’t be…_

“Ah, Azul-senpai!” Ace called, quickly popping a chocolate into his mouth. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Happy Valentine’s day!” Deuce said.

Azul could feel his eyebrow twitch at the mention of the very thing he’d been trying – and failing – to distract himself from all day. He didn’t miss the chocolate Deuce promptly licked from his fingertips either, shoving a wrapper into his bag.

It was just as he’d feared, more people with chocolates he had yet to receive himself. First he’d spotted Kalim and Jamil with some, and now this. He had started to wonder if he’d receive any at all at this rate, the day more than halfway over.

“Happy Valentine’s,” Azul said, attempting to act normal. His smile felt forced, but it looked like the duo hadn’t noticed. “You two seem to be in a good mood.”

“We got chocolate!” Deuce said proudly, his fist at his chest. “They’re really good, too. Mine were even in the shape of eggs!”

Ace laughed. “You’re still going on about that? They’re just obligatory chocolates, don’t get so excited over it.”

“Don’t act like you weren’t happy either, Ace!” Deuce practically yelled. “You even ate more than I did!”

“T-That’s not true!” Ace said, his face red. “I was just hungry, yeah! That’s it, I was hungry!”

“Get this, Azul-senpai. Meri-san even made Ace’s chocolates in the shape of hearts. His face was so red when he got them, haha!”

“S-Shut the hell up!” Ace elbowed him, but Deuce wasn’t fazed.

“Cater-senpai wouldn’t stop teasing him, it was hilarious.” Deuce said, laughing. “Even if they’re obligatory everyone in Heartslabyul seemed happy about it. Trey-senpai complimented the recipe she used, too.”

_Everyone…?_

“Meri-san gave chocolates to everyone?” Azul said, not even bothering to hide the awe in his voice.

Ace and Deuce looked at each other and nodded.

“Yep! Last I heard she was coming here to bring you guys some after Savannaclaw,” Ace said. “Don’t tell me she hasn’t gotten here yet? It’s been a while.”

“She might’ve gotten held up somewhere?” Deuce added. “Maybe another idiot got too excited like _someone_ I know _._ ”

“I am not that excited, dumbass!”

Cracking his knuckles, Deuce smirked. “Yeah? Could’ve fooled me.”

“You little—!”

“Thank you both,” Azul cut in, suddenly eager to continue his search. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have some business to tend to.”

“O-Oh, sure!” Ace said, clearing his throat. “We were about to get something to eat, anyways.”

With a quick bow, Deuce replied, “See you later, Azul-senpai!”

Azul made his way back to the VIP room, ignoring the bickering that continued behind him. He tried his best not to walk too quickly, once again scanning the area as he passed through. If Meri-san had been on her way, perhaps they’d just missed each other.

He could hear the familiar voices of his childhood friends as he neared his office, their laughter filling the hall as he turned the corner.

Simultaneously, Jade and Floyd called out to him as they stood in front of the VIP room door.

“Ah, Azul.” / “It’s Azul!”

“Both of you, what are you—!” he started, only to stop abruptly at the sight of two familiar bags in their hands. “Is that…”

“Koebi-chan dropped them off for us~” Floyd chimed waving his baggie happily. “Mine are shaped like shrimp, aren’t they cute?”

“I have little mushrooms,” Jade said, smiling happily despite the gagging sound Floyd made beside him.

“I-I see,” Azul said, pushing up his glasses.

“What’s that?” Floyd said, suddenly pouting. “You don’t look very happy for us, Azul.”

“Oya, oya,” Jade said, “Don’t tell me you’re jealous, Azul?”

“W-What?!” Azul said, face red. “There’s no way that I’d—!”

“I dunnoooo you’ve been looking restless allll day~” Floyd held one of the chocolates between his fingers, before pressing it to his lips. “Huh, Jade?”

Jade snickered. “Floyd is right. You’ve even gone into the lounge numerous times today,” As he spoke, Jade pulled out one of his own chocolates. “Could it be you were looking for someone?”

Azul felt himself about to burst, his frustration reaching a boiling point inside him. He felt humiliated having his embarrassing actions spelled out for him, all while the chocolates he so desperately wanted were dangled in front of him.

“And if I was?” he huffed, trying his best not to play into their hands with his usual embarrassing outbursts.

“Heh~, so you admit it!” Floyd said, clearly pleased.

“My, how much our dear Azul has grown…” Jade trailed off, pretending to wipe a tear. “Finally showing an interest in love.”

“L-Love?!” he stuttered, steam practically shooting out of his ears. “Who’s in love here?!”

He was not in _love._ That was impossible.

However, when he thought back to his own restlessness all day, the way he felt jealous as he spotted everyone else with chocolates and just how much he wanted some himself… He felt ridiculous for not having noticed sooner.

_I like… Meri-san?_

The realization struck Azul hard, his face hotter than he’d ever felt it in his life. It all made sense. Of course he liked her. It wasn’t just today, but the proof had been there all along.

To think it was chocolates on Valentine’s Day that made his feelings clear.

 _How embarrassing!_ He wanted to hide in an octopus pot the more he thought about all of this.

“Looks like you answered your own question,” Jade hummed.

Floyd laughed loudly, pointing at Azul. “Ahaha, Azul’s face is so red!”

“S-Shut up! Both of you!”

“Now that that’s out of the way…” Jade trailed off, looking to his brother. “Floyd?”

Floyd seemed to understand from his name alone, a wide grin on his face. “Tadaaaa!” he said, as both twins moved out of the way simultaneously.

Azul felt his entire body tense as they revealed what they’d been hiding. There she was, the person he’d been waiting anxiously for all day.

“A-Azul-senpai!” she said, her face just as red as his felt. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop!”

“She was fidgeting outside your office when we saw her,” Jade supplied.

“So we decided to surprise you when you came by,” Floyd said. “Aren’t ya happy, Azul~? Koebi-chan’s right here, ehe!”

Azul opted to ignore his friends for his own sanity, instead pushing passed them as he opened the door to the VIP room. “Meri-san, if you wouldn’t mind.”

“O-Of course!” she said, quickly shuffling inside.

“Eeeeeh? You’re gonna keep the fun part to yourself?” Floyd whined.

Jade smirked. “Pulling her into a room alone? How bold of you, Azul.”

“I’ll have a word with the two of you later,” he said promptly, before slamming the door in their faces. “Seriously, those two,” he grumbled, before turning to face Meri.

The sight before him made his mouth dry up and his heart beat fast in his chest, reminding him of the situation he was in. Meri’s face was flushed a deep pink, her eyes cast to the side as she fidgeted nervously.

_C-Cute…_

Suddenly, she looked up to him with determined eyes. He gulped at the action, blinking in surprise a few times as she shoved an exquisite looking box towards him. It was silver and purple, with a matching bow tied neatly around it. It was completely different from what he’d seen everyone else holding, the simple plastic bags coming to mind.

Instantly, Azul’s hopes got the better of him as he allowed himself to think perhaps their feelings were mutual. He didn’t have time to chastise himself for such a thought, when Meri piped up.

“Please accept these chocolates, Azul-senpai!” she said, bowing as she held out her arms. “I-I made them myself… I’m not sure if they’ll be to your taste, but I tried my best.”

He stared in awe, in shock this was really happening. Belatedly, he took the box from her hands. He untied the bow and lifted the lid curiously. He gasped lightly at the candies inside, chocolates in the shape of little octopuses, seashells, and other things reminiscent of him sat nicely atop paper cups.

“May I ask…” he started, trailing off as he braced himself. “Are these obligatory chocolates?”

Meri averted her eyes, biting at he bottom lip nervously. The action distracted Azul, the thought of how badly he wanted to kiss those lips dancing in the forefront of his mind.

“They’re… not,” she said. She tugged at her sleeves and looked up at him anxiously. “A-Azul-senpai… I like you. For years I’ve liked you so much,” For the second time that day, she bowed at him. “Please consider going out with me!”

Azul could barely comprehend the person of his admiration liking him back, especially not for _years_. Just how could he be so oblivious? It felt like he’d waited for this moment for ages, even if he’d only realized his feelings moments before.

Without a word, he set the box on his desk and took a step forward. “Meri-san.”

She raised her head cautiously at the sound her her name. With a boldness he didn’t expect to have in him, he suddenly pulled her into a hug, his arms wrapping around her middle. She felt warm in his arms.

“S-Senpai?!” she squeaked.

He pulled back slightly, urged on by his desire to see her flustered face. They were mere inches apart and thumbed at her cheek lightly, their eyes locking.

“I’m sorry to have kept you waiting for so long,” he said, watching her eyes grow wide. “I… I like Meri-san, as well.”

Azul was suddenly thankful for the gloves he was wearing, his hands sweaty from his nerves while his face burned. He had never confessed to anyone before, let alone dated someone, but somehow this felt good. Felt right.

Meri’s eyes looked glossy as she broke out into a smile. “Don’t apologize!” she said. “You can’t apologize for making me so happy.”

Azul’s heart skipped a beat at her words. “Then how about I thank you instead?” he asked.

Before she could ask how, he tilted his head down enough to capture her lips in a kiss.

As expected of his first, it was gentle and innocent and clumsy. Despite his lack of experience, Azul couldn’t help but smile into it – Meri’s lips a perfect fit with his own. His heart fluttered when she pressed up into him more firmly. She felt soft against him and Azul had the inkling he could get addicted to this.

He pulled back slightly, reveling in the dazed look in Meri’s eyes.

“That’s the best way you’ve thanked me yet,” she said, pulling a laugh from Azul.

“Then perhaps I should thank you some more,” he chimed, tilting her chin up to pull her into more than a few kisses – just for good measure.

**Author's Note:**

> if you read this thank you so much 😭💕


End file.
